<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worshipping Harry by maraudersaffair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789205">Worshipping Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair'>maraudersaffair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Body Worship, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loved worshipping his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worshipping Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts">nearlyconscious</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for nearlyconscious. I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p><p>Prompts I used: established relationship, body worship and foot worship, semi-clothed sex,  Harry as a gentle but firm dom, praise as a kink, porn with feelings.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco loved worshipping his husband. He and Harry were married and living in Grimmauld Place. It was Christmas morning, and cold, but Draco was between Harry’s knees in their bedroom. </p><p>Draco loved starting at his feet. He loved sucking on his toes and dragging his tongue along his arch. Then he kissed up to the delicate skin behind Harry’s knees, nibbling. He especially adored Harry’s thighs, which were strong and warm. He spent more time than he needed on his thighs, but Harry was hard and needy, and Draco liked teasing him just a little. </p><p>“Enough,” Harry said, and took a handful of Draco’s hair. He forced Draco down on his cock, and Draco only resisted a little. “That’s right, love. Take me all the way down. I know you can.”</p><p>Draco sucked him down eagerly. He did his best to open his throat, because Harry started to fuck him deeply. His cockhead breached his throat, and it burned in such a good way. He let Harry control the pace entirely.</p><p>“God, love,” Harry moaned, sounding wrecked. Draco loved making him sound like that. Harry pulled him up, his lips raw, used. </p><p>“Sir?” Draco could barely see straight he was so turned on.</p><p>“Get on the bed,” Harry commanded. </p><p>Draco crawled onto their bed. Their duvet was a patchwork of red and green, very Christmas, very Harry. </p><p>Harry pulled down Draco’s pyjama trousers to just his thighs. His own trousers were only pulled down enough for his cock to be out. </p><p>Harry got Draco so wet with a few lube spells; then he pressed into Draco, easing inside him. Draco had to bite the duvet so he didn’t make a sound. </p><p>“Tell me what you want, love.”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me, sir,” Draco whispered, blushing. </p><p>Harry smacked his cheek, hard. “Louder.”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me, sir!” Draco shouted, loud enough to wake up the neighbours. </p><p>“Good boy,” Harry said, and started to move gently. He pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in, urging Draco’s flesh to take him. </p><p>“Merlin,” Draco muttered into the duvet. </p><p>Harry picked up speed, the old bed banging against the wall. Draco pushed back, trying to meet his thrusts. Harry grabbed his hips and ground into him. Draco cried out. </p><p>“I want you to come for me,” Harry said, voice gentle but firm. </p><p>“Can I touch myself, sir?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Draco wrapped a hand around his needy cock. He stroked desperately. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>“Do you like fucking your hand while I’m buried deep inside you?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>“Good. I want you to come for me.”</p><p>“Harry,” Draco moaned, trembling, his bollocks growing so tight. Harry fucked him even harder, and Draco came with a muffled cry. His semen spilled over his working fist. </p><p>“You’re such a good boy, Draco.” Groaning, Harry stilled and came as well, his cock throbbing deep in Draco’s arse. </p><p>When it was all over, Harry pulled out and flopped onto his side. Draco snuggled close to him on the bed. They kissed softly, their lips lingering. Outside a touch of snow fell from the sky. </p><p>“Love you,” Harry murmured.</p><p>“Love you, too.” Draco kissed his cheek. “Happy Christmas.”</p><p>Harry reached down and found the mess they created between Draco’s legs. He pushed a finger into Draco’s wet, used hole. “How about another go?”</p><p>“Please, sir,” Draco said, mouth dropping open. He arched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>